Meeting Charlie
by UnfathomableEnigma
Summary: Just a little fic about when Charlie goes to the Cullen's house and finds out they're vampires. Lots of fluff and a scene of Bella and Edward telling Charlie about Jalice! P.S. Reviews make me happy, just to let ya' know. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Charlie**

**Chapter 1**

**Alice POV**

The couch in out living room had always been very comfortable, though not as comfortable as it was now.

Jasper had me tucked tightly against his side, while my other side was pressed against the headboard of the couch. His strong arm was wrapped securely around me, his lips pressed against the top of my head while my head rested on his chest.

I sighed, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of weightlessness I always got while I was with My Jasper. He was truly my soulmate, the one and only man that suited me. He was so caring, nurturing and a total hopeless romantic; though many were under the impression he was constantly quiet and emotionless. My Jasper was anything but emotionless, he felt the emotion of every being around him, living or dead, and had to deal with the combined thirst of seven vampires, including himself.

"You're thinking about something," He said, holding me tighter.

"You, I always think about you," I replied steadily, listening intently as Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs.

"I vant to drink your blood!" Emmett said, lifting his hands into a claw like position and baring his teeth. Rosalie giggled flirtatiously and grabbed Emmett's hand, towing him out the door and slamming it behind them.

"So strange," Jasper mumbled, giving them a weird look.

"Hey, Edward's stranger," I teased, screaming it through my thoughts.

"I heard that Alice!" Edward exclaimed from his room upstairs, his voice uncharacteristically loud.

"I know!" I yelled back sarcastically, earning a laugh from Jasper.

"Jazzy, do you love me?" I asked him sadly, my mood no doubt affecting him.

"Ali, how could you ever doubt that. Of course I love you, I love you more than life itself, or death, whatever we are," He said, lifting my chin so that I could see him properly.

"Okay," I said, smiling. "I love you too, Jazzy," I reached up to kiss him, slowly sitting up so that we were both comfortable. Moments later, we broke apart, me now tucked firmly against his side, again.

"Charlie and Bella are coming to visit soon, Ali, don't you want to get ready?" Jasper asked after a while, laughing. He knew I liked to primp before we had visitors, it made him feel more human.

"That's alright, Charlie won't care. After all, he likes me, so he has to like you, right?" I asked innocently, not wanting to get up.

"I love you," Jazz whispered sweetly, closing his eyes.

"I know." I said back "I love you too, Jazzy," I sighed, relaxing further into his strong and comforting form.

The sweet silence was broken by a knock at the door, followed almost immediately by an ecstatic Edward. He swiftly opened the door, wrapping a strong arm around Bella's waist.

"Hi Alice, hey Jasper," Bella said as she walked by us, flashing me a smile. Charlie followed behind her, glancing curiously at us, his eyes beaming with confusion.

I smirked, of course Charlie would look at us that way, I had never told him about Jazzy and I


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting Charlie**

**Chapter 2**

**Charlie POV**

I grabbed my daughters elbow, pulling her away from Edward and into the kitchen. "I didn't know they were together?" I said, looking once again at the couple curled together on the couch.

"Alice and Jasper?" Bella said historically. I nodded. "Oh yes they are, they're more than together. They're soulmates!" She exclaimed, even though we were whispering.

"Are you talking about Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked a she came through the door.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Bella asked, taking his hand.

"I heard the word 'soulmates' and figured it was them," He said calmly, looking curiously at his siblings.

"Is that even legal?" I asked quickly, pulling my gaze away from Jasper and Alice.

"I guess so, they're not related… yet," Bella said slowly, giggling slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously, cocking one eyebrow.

"Jasper wants to propose to her!" Bella said excitedly, turning to Edward and hugging him out of sheer joy.

"He didn't tell me that, Alice only told me that she wanted him to and I was thinking of telling Jazz, but it looked like he beat me to it," Edward sighed defeatedly and kissed Bella's cheek, smiling now.

"Well then, can I go meet Jasper?" I asked, secretly wanting to see if he was treating Alice right. She, after all, was like another daughter to me, so of course I care about her.

"Okay then, come on!" Bella said, opening the door and walking out. Alice opened her eyes when she saw us, the tranquil expression lingering on her beautiful face as she smiled at us.

"Hey guys, did you need something?" She asked trying to stand up, but Jasper stopped her, hugging her closer to him. "Jazzy, I need to get up…" She whined, but he just shook his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She sighed defeatedly and looked at us, her eye begging for forgiveness.

Edward chuckled as she settled down into Jasper again, saying. "You guys are unbelievable,


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting Charlie**

**Chapter 3**

**Carlisle POV**

I walked downstairs, holding my wife, Esme's, hand. I smirked as I saw her gasp, looking back before glancing where she was looking. Alice and Jasper, the newest members of the family, were laying together on the couch. Jasper had Alice tucked under his arm, her other side pressed against the couch.

Esme squeezed my hand. "They're incredible, look at that. Awwww," She said, as if she was a little girl receiving a puppy for Christmas.

"I know darling, they are incredible, just like you." She smiled angelically at me, pressing her lips lightly to mine before walking down to meet Charlie.

"So, may I ask what you've done to my daughter, now!" Charlie exclaimed shrilly, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly. Edward chuckled darkly, looking at Bella's now read eyes- she had removed her colored contacts. I cleared my throat pointedly, glancing nervously around.

"Well… we're… vampires." I explained gently to him. Poor guy, he was taking in a lot in a very little amount of time.

"What…" Charlie said slowly, looking franticly at his daughter. "Bella, did you really not tell me you married a vampire, I am ashamed of you, we don't keep secrets in family!" He yelled at his daughter, his face betraying hurt and discomfort.

"Well I'm sorry, it's a hard subject to approach with your dad. 'Dad, I just want you to know that I'M. MARRYING. A. 110 YEAR OLD. VAMPIRE!'" She mimicked dramatically to her father.

"Okay, as long as you're happy and not getting hurt," He said, calmer now.

Jasper sighed from his position on the couch, still pressed tightly against Alice. "Thank God, the emotional climate is a lot better with that weight off everyone's shoulders." Alice giggled slowly, placing her hand on his chest carefully and smiling angelically. "Ali, little darlin', you're amazing," He whispered lovingly against her hair, and Alice's beautiful smile widened.

That is why my son and daughter are my favorite couple in my family, (besides Esme and myself, or course) because they were so carefree about they're love, so open, yet so privately reserved for one another. Every time they are away from each other, they remind me of children apart from their mother, lost, alone and scared. You can learn a lot from watching them during one of these moments, Jasper and Alice were truly bonded by something no other couple was...

Everything.


End file.
